


Girls Like Girls

by maypoison



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Banshee Lydia Martin, Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, F/F, Gift Fic, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, One Shot, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6386857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maypoison/pseuds/maypoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora wishes her Alpha and big sister were here to offer her some words of advice, or at least a look of encouragement. </p><p>Laura always knew what to say, and what to do in these kinds of situations. She never blushed with embarrassment, or fumbled her words. But Cora? Cora could only wring her hands under the wooden desk, and hope and pray that Lydia couldn't see her burning face from where she was sat; at a table in the middle of the Beacon Hills high school library.</p><p>"Cora?" That was Isaac, pulling her out of her thoughts. "Your heart is going crazy ..."</p><p>"It's Lydia." Erica answers smugly, with a flick of her blonde hair. "It's always like that when Lydia's around."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Like Girls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessamoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessamoo/gifts).



Crack.

That was the second pen that had broken in Cora's hand this morning. She wishes she could blame the cheap stationary, but in truth, it was completely her own fault.

She was loosing it.

Black ink was now leaking all over her shaking fingers, and was even beginning to drip down towards the wooden library table. Luckily, Erica was paying more attention than Cora this morning, and she swoops in at the very last second; catching the ink drops on a piece of tissue paper before they could stain the desk, and land the youngest werewolf in the Hale Pack in a world of trouble. The school librarian was very protective over her desks. 

"Cora ..." Erica hisses in warning, just as she throws the tissue in a nearby waste bin. Cora knows very well what the werewolf meant by that.

_Get it together. You're in public. Focus._

"Sorry." The young werewolf mutters. After all, they were in a school library. The last thing she needed was people noticing what was going on at her table. 

"You're usually the best at-" Boyd lowers his voice then, and leans forward slightly across the large wooden table. "- keeping your head cool. What's up with you today?"

Cora just shakes her head quickly in response. She knew exactly what was up with her today, but she wasn't going to admit it out loud, and especially not to her High School pack mates. 

She'd never hear the end of it. 

The young woman distracts herself from her still rapidly beating heart, and moves to collect another pen from her pile of spares. She silently praised herself for having the forethought to bring extra to school this morning. At this rate, her pencil case would be nothing more than splinters of wood and pieces of jagged plastic. 

She leans back over her English Literature notes, and pretends to read. 

_Get it together. Breathe. Ignore her ..._

She couldn't afford to get too excited, or too embarrassed, or too ... well, anything. She had to keep a clear and level head. But that was almost impossible when _she_ was around. 

Lydia Martin was flicking through a large book, and taking notes on a small piece of paper. She appeared, almost serene, and was clearly oblivious to Cora and her pack mates who were sat close by, occasionally stopping whatever they were doing to glance in her direction. 

Cora wishes her Alpha and big sister were here to offer her some words of advice, or at least a look of encouragement.

Laura always knew what to say, and what to do in these kinds of situations. She never blushed with embarrassment, or fumbled her words. But Cora? Cora could only wring her hands under the wooden desk, and hope and pray that Lydia couldn't see her burning face from where she was sat; at a somewhat crowded table in the middle of the Beacon Hills high school library.

"Cora?" That was Isaac, pulling her out of her thoughts. "Your heart is going crazy ..."  
  
"It's Lydia." Erica answers smugly, with a flick of her blonde hair. "It's always like that when Lydia's around."

Well, there goes another pen. 

"What?!" Cora exclaims, and she knows instantly that her usual dark brown eyes have flashed gold.

The pack acts instantly. Boyd turns and nods to the people around them, a simple 'nothing's up' motion, that mollify's most of the students, and they all go back to there work. Isaac immediately whips his head over to the table Lydia was sat at, and stares at Scott McCall and Allison Argent, who had looked over to see what was going on.

Scott was a werewolf, and the last thing they needed was for him to think someone was challenging him, or turning in the middle of the library. 

Isaac nods, just as Boyd had done, and Scott nods back, clearly understanding the message. Lydia hadn't even looked up from her book. Erica meanwhile, had clamped one of her hands over one of Cora's legs, and was squeezing like her life depended on it. Maybe it did. The pain was enough to distract Cora from the shift that was bubbling just underneath the surface, but she keeps her eyes closed for a few seconds just in case. 

"That was too close." Isaac mumbles, as he spins back around in his chair.

"Cora? You okay?"

Cora nods, still not opening her eyes. She'd always appreciated how Boyd had stepped into almost a big brother role. She appreciated it even more when Derek wasn't around. Although, had he been there, he probably would have done at lot worse than grab her leg under the table ...

The only thing he was scared of more than Hunters, was someone shifting in front of humans. 

After a few more seconds, Cora opens her eyes slowly, and Erica moves her hand away. Boyd and Isaac begin talking about some work that was due in for Chemistry, but Cora knows that it is probably just to appear 'normal'. Some students were still sending curious looks in the groups direction.

At least no one had seen her eyes. Forget curious looks, they would have been screaming and running. 

"Sorry." Erica says suddenly, sounding more apologetic than Cora ever thought she could. She just wasn't the type. "I shouldn't have said that. I know it's a ... sensitive subject."

Isaac huffs a laugh, and Cora kicks him under the table.

"It's okay." Cora responds, even though she wasn't really sure if it was. 

"That's the problem? Lydia?"

Cora nods again, and Isaac looks thoughtful for a while. "Why don't you go and talk to her?"

The earns him a scoff in response. 

"Maybe he has a point, Cora." Boyd interjects, still keeping his voice down. "It might help you calm down a bit."

"How the hell would it help me calm down?"

"I dunno." Boyd continues, shrugging his wide shoulders. "But you have mutual friends."

That ... was a very good point. Apart from the pack, Cora had one very good friend at Beacon Hills high school, and he just happened to be human, and one of Lydia's best friends.

"Stiles!" Cora hisses, as loud as she dares.

The young man doesn't hear, and just continues to tap his pencils against the table as if it were a tiny drum kit. Cora rolls her eyes.

Suddenly, Erica rises from her seat, ignoring the protests from Cora. She easily walks over to where Stiles was sat, on a table with a few of his other friends, Danny, Kira and Malia. Cora nods a hello to Danny when he looks up in her direction with a questioning expression, all the while, still trying to hear what Erica was whispering to Stiles. 

Before long, Stiles stands, grabbing his backpack and notepad from the desk. Erica easily slides into his seat, and begins chatting to Malia about something that Cora was suddenly not interested in.

Stiles smiles as he sits down next to Cora, and Boyd and Isaac appear to suddenly be very interested in their schoolwork, for once.

"Wassup." Stiles whispers, with his usual dimpled smile. Cora loved that smile.

"What did Erica say to you?"

"That you wanted to ask me something."

Dum dum. Dum _duh_. Dum dum.

"You're lying Stiles. Your heart just skipped, I could hear it."

Stiles rolls his eyes then, before beginning to unpack his things from his large bag. "Dang werewolf senses ... She said something was going on with you. That you were having problems controlling your shift."

"Yeah ..."

Boyd and Isaac look up suddenly, and begin to gather their books and notes. Oh right, Cora had almost forgot ... lacrosse practice was starting in a few minutes. She nods a farewell, before turning back to Stiles.

"Aren't you gonna go? You'll be late for lacrosse."

"I have time." Stiles answers confidently, and Cora notices Scott hadn't moved from his table either. Clearly, the two weren't worried about the wrath of Coach Finstock. "Now, what's going on?" 

Before Cora can answer her friends question, she senses someone walk into the library; someone she didn't think even knew the room existed. Jackson Whittemore. Lydia's ex boyfriend, and yet another werewolf. 

The man confidently strides over to Lydia's table, ignoring the looks from Allison and Scott. He clears his throat, but once again, Lydia does not look up from her book. 

"Go away."

Jackson huffs a laugh, and adjusts the bag that was hanging over one of his shoulders. "C'mon Lyds..."

"Don't call me that, and go away. I'm trying to concentrate." Lydia continues, still not looking up from her notes. 

Stiles was watching the interaction as well, and Cora could feel him tense beside her. Clearly, this wasn't going to be good. 

"I just want to talk." Jackson continues, his arrogant attitude seeping into his seemingly friendly words.

Lydia doesn't seem to buy it. 

"Not interested."

"Listen -"

"Jackson, I think you should go." Scott interrupts all of a sudden, and Allison nods by his side in agreement. 

Jackson growls, and now it's Cora's turn to tense. The idiot wouldn't start something with McCall in the middle of the school, would he? 

"Stay out of this McCall."

Suddenly, without saying a single word, Lydia closes her notebook with a thud. She picks up her bag and school work, and stands from the table. Confused, Jackson and the others watch, as she moves around the library, no doubt looking for another table. As she moves away, she hears Jackson grumble and growl to Scott, clearly blaming him for the fact that Lydia had left their little group.

Cora is so distracted watching Jackson and Scott, that she doesn't notice Lydia had moved over to her table, and was stood opposite her.

"Is anyone sitting here?" She points down to the chair Isaac had been sat in, and raises a perfect eyebrow in question.

Cora rapidly starts shaking her head. "No. Nope ..." Stiles huffs a laugh next to her, and she quickly jabs him in the leg with her pen, ignoring his muffled yelp. "No."

Lydia nods, and begins to take her place at the table. Cora knows that Erica, as well as half of the students in the library, where now looking over towards them. She manages to ignore the stares, and tries instead to concentrate on staying calm.

"Everything alright Lyds?" Stiles asks kindly, still rubbing his leg. 

"Fine." The woman answers quickly, and Stiles just nods.

Cora watches as Lydia frowns, and pulls out the contents of her bag onto her table. The young werewolf immediately recognises what it is the girl had lost, seeing the pen she had been using sat next to Allison on the other table. 

"Do you need ..." Cora holds her own pen out towards Lydia, once again thanking herself for bringing more than usual to class. 

"Thank you."

Cora smiles as Lydia takes the pen, trying not to focus on the fact that the Banshee had touched her skin. 

"You're welcome."

Once settled, Lydia begins studying once again. Cora looks at her closely, but is interrupted by another chuckle. 

"Shut up, Stiles." The young woman whispers, silently grateful that Lydia wasn't a werewolf, and couldn't hear her. 

"I didn't say anything." Stiles insists, but his smirking face suggested otherwise. 

"Cora?"

Both Stiles and Cora turn to face Lydia, who had placed down her pen and stopped writing. Her face was resting in one of her hands, and her head was cocked slightly to the left.

Cora gulps. 

"Yeah?" 

"Are you researching for English Lit?"

"Yeah." Cora answers, glancing quickly at the text book she had been reading. "I have a assignment due in a few days."

"I was looking for someone to study with. Allison gets distracted too easily." Lydia replies easily, with a small roll of her eyes.

Cora knew what she was talking about. She hadn't seen Allison or Scott even glance at the work in front of them.

"I can ... I mean ..." 

"She'd love study with you!" Stiles suddenly exclaims, throwing his hands into the air erratically. Cora winces. "I myself -"

"Nope. Not you Stiles." Lydia interrupts, raising her head from her hands. "You're worse than the love birds."

"I'm not that bad!" Stiles protests, but Cora couldn't help but agree with Lydia. He was a smart kid, but a puppy had a bigger attention span. 

"Have you even started your Algebra?" Lydia asks with a raised eyebrow. Stiles closes his mouth, and his friend smiles. "I rest my case ..."

Stiles sighs then, and gathers up his own work. Cora's eyes widen when she realises what he was doing.

"Well, I'll leave you two to it then." 

The young man leaves the table, pushing his chair in so loudly that he actually gets shushed by several students around him. With a roll of his eyes, and one last wave, the young man follows Scott and Jackson out of the room, no doubt heading to lacrosse.  

Lydia had started to study once again, and so Cora just taps her pen on the desk, unsure of what to say. Hearing a cough, the young werewolf looks up, and spots Erica glaring at her. She wiggles her eyebrows, and motions with her hand rapidly.

Right, say something ... 

"Everything okay?" Cora asks, her voice quiet and reserved. "With Jackson, I mean."

"He's an insufferable ass, but it's nothing I can't handle." Lydia answers, still glancing at her notes. 

"I don't doubt that."

Lydia looks up then, smiling slightly. Cora assures herself she's not blushing, but by the looks of Erica's eye roll, she realises she must be. 

"You're Derek and Laura's little sister right?" The young Banshee continues, placing down her pen. "I never see you hang out with them at school."

"I prefer to have my own friends." Cora explains with a small shrug. "I don't really like being known as 'Derek's little sister' or 'Laura's little sister' you know?"

"I get it." Lydia replies, with a nod. "I'm known as, 'the girl who's friends with Scott and Allison'."

Cora can't help but frown at that. "I'm sure that's not true." 

"No, they also call me the smartest girl in school." Lydia admits, with a killer smile.

Now, Cora was positive she was blushing. She laughs quickly, and fiddles with her pencil. 

"That I believe."

Suddenly, and annoyingly, the school bell rings, signalling the end of the period. Lydia sighs, before flicking her rose gold hair over her shoulders. She moves to pack up her things, but Cora is too distracted to copy her actions. 

"I gotta go to class, thanks for the pen." Lydia says, just before she stands. She holds out the pen, and Cora takes it.

Cora tries not to over think the fact that she could have just put it on the table. 

"No problem." The youngest Hale says with a smile, tucking the pen back into her bag. 

"So, I'll see you around? We can do some English reading together." Cora just nods rapidly, not sure of what else to say. "Great. See you Cora."

The young woman watches Lydia leave the library, a huge smile growing onto her face. Erica moves immediately, rushing over to the table, and hugging her friend from behind.

"You did it! You talked to her!"

"Yeah." Cora mumbles, as she grabs her backpack, and stands from the table. "Yeah, I did." 

**Author's Note:**

> This is something very different than my usual Teen Wolf fanfics! Inspired by my great friend 'jessamoo' I decided to write a F/F one shot, featuring two of my favourite Teen Wolf ladies. Everyone is alive, everyone is happy ... and everyone is in Beacon Hills high school! I hope you all enjoy! (Especially you J! <3) Xx


End file.
